At present, the terminal can have a variety of packet data connections, including General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) for the 2th Generation (2G) communication system, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), CDMA2000 of the data connection for the 3rd Generation (3G), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) between 2G and 3G, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) between 3G and 4G, LTE, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Wireless Fidelity (Wifi) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) for the 4th generation (4G) communication system. The terminal can have more than two data connection modes, various data connection modes have significant difference in terms of billing and Quality of Service (QoS), and how to reasonably select different data connections by the application on the terminal and how to select the most suitable data connection in the case of coexistence of multiple packet data connections will eventually affect the user experience.
At present, when the terminal is in the face of coexistence of multiple packet data connections, different packet data traffics are selected by configuring routing, and as the routing configuration only relates to the differentiation of network segments of target addresses, it is unable to select the traffic application level by application level. When the terminal is in the face of selection of the traffic on the application level, the traffic can be differentiated only by binding an IP address of a corresponding data connection manually, and the traffic is unable to be selected in accordance with the intention of the user adaptively. Due to the difference among the operating systems of the terminals, for some embedded operating systems (single-process), the IP binding operation can be performed across the application levels, while for some operating systems (multi-process), such operation is unable to be performed.